Naruto Ga kill!
by Akagami Ren
Summary: Perang Ninja ke 4 sudah usai , Sebagai orang yang pernah merasakan perang , Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki Diberikan Misi Untuk Mendamaikan dimensi Lain. Naruto memulai petualangan barunya bersama orang yang akan membantu nya Mencapaikan Kedamaian abadi
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Akame ga Kiru Disclaimer : Takahito & Tetsuya Teshiro**

 **Summary : Perang Ninja ke 4 sudah usai , Sebagai orang yang pernah merasakan perang , Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki Diberikan Misi Untuk Mendamaikan dimensi Lain. Naruto memulai petualangan barunya bersama orang yang akan membantu nya Mencapaikan Kedamaian abadi**

 **Pairing : SasuFem!Naru, TatsuFem!Naru, Tatsu X Harem, MinaKushi**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre : Romence, Adventure, Suspense, Gore**

 **Warning : Ooc, Semi Canon,Female Naruto, Typo bertebaran**

 **Don't Like , Don't Read**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Perdaiaman

Terlihat Pertarungan yang menyebabkan tempat itu sangat rata dengan tanah

Jleb

"Lihat gaki,Wanita yang kau sukai telah mati, Dan Semua sahabat dan semua aliansi sudah MATI"Ucap madara yang melempar jasad hinata yang dada kirinya bolong karna tusukan Madara (What sejak kapan madara pake Katana atau pedang!)

"TIDAK! Akan kubunuh kau MADARA!"Ucap lelaki berambut pirang Aka Naruto. Madara hanya menatapnya sinis

[Sharin-Rinnegan]

Sringg

Mata naruto yang kanan berubah menjadi EMS (Sasuke) dan yang kiri Mata rinnegan dengan dengan 9 tomoe, Dia membuat rasengan ditanganya dan rasengan itu berubah menjadi seperti shuriken

[Cho Odama rasenshuriken]

Sringgggg

[Amaterasu]

Naruto melempar Rasenshurikennya san menambah Jutsu amaterasuke Rasenshurikennya

"Pecumah saja gaki"

[Gakido] (Bener gk jurus rinnegan yang menyerap jutsu apa saja)

Wushh

Jutsu narutp dihisap oleh jutsu madara. Naruto dan menghilang dan muncul di belakang madara dan Dia sudah membuat segel tangan

[Fuinjutsu : Sealing Bijuu Techique] (Saya ngarang sendiri jutsunya -_-)

San chakra semua bijuu yang asa dimadara ke Tubuh naruto semua. Madara sudah terjatuh ketanah karna biju yang ada ditubuhnya sudah dipindahkan ke naruto

"Hah.. Kau orang kedua hah.. yang bisa mengalahkan ku hah.. setelah hashirama hah.. Aku ada hadiah untuk mu"Ucap madara dan membuat segel tangan

[Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu]

"Jutsu Ini.. Terima kasih madara-teme"Ucap naruto

"Hm dan tolong hah.. jaga dunia ini dari.. orang orang yang jahat"Ucap madara -Kan Lo Juga Jahat Kali # Disusanoo ama Madara

"Kita hidup!"

"Benar,Kita hidup lagi!"

"Terima kasih Naruto-sama"

"Narutoo"Panggil seseorang,Naruto yang mengenal suara itu berbalik,saat ia berbalik ia terkejut yang ia lihat

"K-kaa san.. T-tou san"Ucap naruto terbata saat melihat minato san kushina, Kushina langsung memeluk naruto (Baca:Menerjang)

"Ini bukan mimpi kan,jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangun kan aku"Gumam naruto yang masih bisa didengar oleh MinaKushi

Bletak

"I-ittai.. Kenapa kaa san minjitakku"Ringis naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah ada gundukan, Minato yang melihat interaksi anak dengan ibu hanya tersenyum

"Aku hanya memberi tahu kau kalay ini bukan mimpi ,Baka"

"Bukannya sifat bodohnya dari mu.. kushi-chan"

Twitch

"Apa kau bilang.. Minato-kun"Ucap kushina dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, Dilain sisi minato merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan

"M-maksudku b-bukan itu"Ucap minato dan Terlihat cahaya yang ditubuh naruto

Sringg

"Tou san, kaa san. kenapa dengan tubuh ku"Tanya naruto, kushina dan minato hanya tersenyum melihat itu

"Sudah waktunya ya"Ucap minato,Dibalas anggukan kushina

Dan cahaya yang ada ditubuh naruto sudah menghilang. Dan tubuh naruto sudah berubah, Naruto yang belum menyadari perubahannya hanya aneh melihat ekspresi wajah kaa sannya

"Wahh kau sangat kawaii"Ucap kushina langsung menyubit kedua pipi gembul naruto

"Ahh. Sakit kaa san"Ringis naruto dengan suara yang cempreng

'Ada apa dengan suara ku'Batin naruto bingung

Author pov

Oke ,Tubuh naruto sudah berubah. Rambutnya kini panjang sepinggang warna rambutnya pirang dan diujung ujung rambutnya berwarna merah, Mata bulat berwarna sappire seperti awan yang cerah,Ada guratan kumis kucing disetiap pipi gembulnya menambah kesan imut, Kulit tan eksotis, Tingginya 157 Cm, Tubuh langsing oppai yang bes.. Crott.. Author gk kuat melanjutkannya Tisuu tisuu!

Author pov end

"Kenapa dengan tubuh ku kaa san , tou san"tanya naruto dengan wajah panik saat melihat dadanya yang ada oppainya

"Sebenarnya kamu adalah perempuan, Karna Kami tidak ingin kau sedih saat menjadi perempuan,Kami merubah mu menjadi lelaki agar kau menjadi kuat dan Saat kau berumur 17 kau akan berubah menjadi wanita kembali"ucap minato

"Hmm. benar yang dikatakan tou san mu, Apa kau membenci kami saat mendengar cerita kami?"Tanya kushina dengan raut wajah sedih

"Aku tidak membenci kalian hanya hal sepele seperti ini, Dan niat kaa san san tou san baik untuk apa alh membenci kalian"Jawab naruto,Kushina yang mendengar jawaban naruto langsung memeluk naruto

"Narutoooo"Naruto yang dipanggil pun menengok kearah panggilan, ia dapat melihat rokie 12 ditambah sai

"Kenapa kau menggunakan jurus idiot itu,Dobe"Ucap lelaki yang mempunyai rambut model pantat ayam Aka sasuke

"Apa itu kau naruto"Tanya Wanita berambut pink aka sakura dijawab anggukan naruto

"N-naruto ku.. m-maks-sud ku n-naru chan, k-kau s-sangat m-manis d-dan c-cantik bila m-menjadi p-perempuan"Ucap Wanita berambut indigo Aka hinata

"Hum. apa lagi jika dia tak memakai baju"Ucap lelaki yang mempunyai tatoo segitiga terbalik aka Kiba, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kiba hanya memerah , Karna saat dia masih menjadi lelaki ia suka memperlihat kan tubuhnya keorang orang

"Jangan berbicara mesum Kiba!"Ucap Semua wanita

"Sebenarnya.."Naruto menjelaskan kenapa ia menjadi wanita, Dan salah satu orang menyeringai mendengar penjelasaan naruto

'naruto'Panggil seseorang dari dalam hatinya

Mindscipe naruto

"Naruto"Panggil seseorang

"Ini di mindscipe bukan"Gumam naruto, Ia melihat lihat semua sekeliling tempat itu dan kagetnya saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya

"Kau rikudou-jiji kan"Ucap naruto

"Hm, Selamat atas kemenangan mu naruto"Ucap orang itu yang disebut rikudou Aka hagoromo

"Hehehe iya, Kenapa rikudou-jiji memanggil ku"Tanya naruto to the point

"Aku ada misi untuk mu"

"Misi apa itu rikudou jiji"Tanya naruto

"Misi mendamaikan Dimensi lain"Jawab hagoromo

"Memang ada dimensi lain, Kalau begitu aku akan mendamaikan dimensi itu, Karna mereka juga harus merasakan yang namanya kedamaian yang dimana tidak ada yang namanya kejahatan"Ucap naruto dengan berapi api Sampai tempat syutingnya Terbakar (Tolongg, Tolong kebakaran) # BackToStory

"Hm, aku akan mengirim mu kedimensi itu. Nanti akan ada yang membantu mu untuk mencapai kedamaian itu. Aku juga akan memberi mu hadiah"Ucqp hagoromo

"Hadiah apa itu Rikudou-jiji dan siapa yang membantu ku"Tanya naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

KAI

Muncul 2 Pedang ditangan Hagoromo, Yang satu bentuknya seperti pedang Zabuza (Saya lupa nama pedangnya) Warna pedangnya hitam dengan gagang berwarna abu abu dan digagangnya ada ukiran naga berwarna emas, Dan yang satunya pedang katana yang berwarna hitam ada garis panjang berwarna merah dam bergagang silver

"Naruto aku akan memberikan kedua pedang ini, Yang ini Bernama Pedang Rukomizu no tsurugi pedang ini pergabungan ketujuh pedang kirigakure dan yang ini pedang Akumo no tsurugi pedang ini Mempunyai kekuatan Katon dan Meiton, Jika kau sudah menandainya dengan darahmu berati pedang ini hanya bisa dipakai oleh mu, Jika ada yang memegang pedang ini yang selain dirimu dia akan terbakar dan apinya yang tak kasat mata"Ucap Hagoromo memberikan kedua pedang itu kenaruto dan naruto mengambil kedua pedang itu sari tangan hagoromo

"Sugoi, Aku akan menggunakannya dengan baik"ucap naruto yang matanya sudah blink blink

"Dan ada satu hadiah lagi untuk mu naruto"

KAI

Muncul dua kotak yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil san dikotak itu ada segel fuin, Bedanya yang satu berwarma Perunggu dan yang satunya lagi berwarna putih

"Apa itu"Tanya naruto sambil menunjuk kedua kotak itu

"Kotak yang berwarna putih berisi pakaian untuk mu, Tak mungkin kan kalau kau memakai baju lelaki dan baju mu yang tak layak pakai , Mengingat kau sekarang seorang wanita, Pasti kau membutukan pakaian bukan"Naruto yang mendengar perkataan hagoromo melihat bajunya yang sudah sobek sana sini dibalas senyuman kikuk naruto

"Dan kotak yang satunya itu berisi emas untuk kebutukan didimensi yang akan kau datangi, Gunakan itu dengan baik, Ingat!"

"Ha'i wakatta"Ucap naruto dengan senyum sepuluh jarinya # DirasenganNaru

"Sebaiknya kau kembali untuk mengucapkan perpisahaan kepada teman teman kau"Ucap hagoromo

"ha'i. Selamat tinggal rikudou jiji" Dan dibalas anggukan hagoromo

Mindscipe Off

Naruto sudah kembali kedunia nyata dan ia bisa melihat wajah khawatir kushina

"Tou san"Panggil naruto ke tou sannya

"Iya, naru chan"tanya minato

"Aku minta tou san untuk menjaga konoha untuk ku"Ucap naruto. Minato yang mendengar perkataan naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Temee"Panggil naruto kesahabat plus rivalnya, Sasuke yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dia kata yaitu 'H' dan 'M'

"Aku minta kau untuk sehabis ini kembali kekonoha dan menjadi hokage"Ucap naruto

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi hokage dobe, Bukan kah menjadi hokage cita cita mu sejak kecil dan kenapa kau berkata seperti ingin Pergi kesuatu tempat"Tanya sasuke

"Berhenti memanggil ku Dobe, Teme! yah aku diberi tugas oleh seseorang yang membuat ku pergi sangat jauh"Jawab naruto

"Hm, baiklah"Ucap sasuke dan terlihat cahaya ditubuh naruto, cahaya itu sangat terang dan kushina yang melihat itu menangis, Bukan hanya kushina yang menangis tetapi sebagian teman naruto dan alianshi shinobi termasuk Authornya # Plak

"Kaa san, Tou san, Teme, Sakura chan, Minna sayonara"Ucapnya dan Naruto menghilang dengan cahaya itu

"Naru-chan"Teriak kushina

To be continued

Note:

Rukomizu no tsurugi : Gabungan Ketujuh pedang kirigakure

Akumo no tsurugi : Udah saya jelasin di atas

Klasifikasi :

Name : Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki (Female)

Age : 17 (Naik seiringnya waktu)

Elemen Dasar : Katon , Futon, Raiton, Suiton, Doton

Duojutsu : Sharin-Rinnegan

Kekkai Genkai : Meiton, Mokuton, Enton, Hyoton, Yoton

Kekkai Tota : Jinton

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan , karena manusia tak luput dari kesalahan. Dan ini Fic pertama saya Mohon dimaklumin

RnR Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Akame ga Kiru Disclaimer : Takahiro & Tetsuya Teshiro**

 **Summary : Perang Ninja ke 4 sudah usai , Sebagai orang yang pernah merasakan perang , Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki Diberikan Misi Untuk Mendamaikan dimensi Lain. Naruto memulai petualangan barunya bersama orang yang akan membantu nya Mencapaikan Kedamaian abadi**

 **Pairing : SasuFem!Naru, TatsuFem!Naru, Tatsu X Harem, MinaKushi**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre : Romence, Adventure, Suspense, Gore**

 **Warning : Ooc, Semi Canon,Female Naruto, Typo bertebaran**

 **Don't Like , Don't Read**

* * *

Chapter 2

Other Place

Terlihat lelaki berambut coklat yang sedang duduk dipinggir jalan dengan wajah lesu (Ren : Ckckck kasian)

'Ternyata ibu kota sangat kejam'Batin orang itu

Flashback

Di sebuah hutan, terlihatlah kedua orang pria yang sedang menaiki kereta kuda yang nampak berjalan perlahan

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Tiba-tiba muncul retakan di permukaan tanah dan memperlihatkan seekor Naga Tanah yang terlihat sangat ganas

"Wah! I-itu Naga Tanah!" teriak salah satu pria itu

"Grooaar!"

Naga Tanah itu pun mengeram sambil menghunuskan tanganya menyerang kedua pria itu yang nampak berteriak ketakutan.

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba munculah ayunan pedang yang memotong tangan Naga Tanah dengan cepat.

Tep!

Datanglah seorang pemuda berambut coklat mendarat di tanah dengan berlutut sambil memegang sebuah pedangnya

Duuar!

Jatuhlah potongan tangan Naga Tanah di belakang pemuda itu dengan menimbulkan asap

"Binatang buas berbahaya tingkat satu, Naga Tanah..." ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Naga Tanah

"Lawan yang pantas" lanjut pemuda itu sambil menatap Naga Tanah dari bawah

Naga Tanah pun mengamuk sambil mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi. pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata hijau itu hanya tersenyum tipis

"Kau marah, ya?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Naga Tanah itu

Pemuda itu memakai sweater coklat dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya dan celana jeans hitam sambil membawa ransel dan sarung pedang di punggunya

Naga Tanah kembali mengamuk, dengan cepat Naga Tanah itu menghunuskan tanganya kearah pemuda itu

Buum!

Pukulan Naga Tanah itu menghantamkan ke tempat pemuda coklat tadi berdiri, namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah berada di atas Naga Tanah itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya

"Berakhir sudah" ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap serius Naga Tanah yang ada di bawahnya

Pemuda itu pun berputar di udara dan mengayunkan pedangnya menebas Naga Tanah dengan cepat yang hanya meninggalkan bekas cahaya laju pedangnya.

Sring!

Sring!

Sring!

Pemuda itu pun berdiri di depan Naga Tanah dengan mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Tiba-tiba di sekujur tubuh Naga Tanah itu menyemburkan sejumlah darah dan Naga itu jatuh kebelakang dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya yang sudah mati karna tebasan pemuda itu

"Itu sangat luar biasa!" seru salah satu pria yang menaiki kereta kuda sambil berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat tersebut

"Kau mengalahkan binatang paling berbahaya itu dengan tanganmu sendiri!" ucap pria yang satunya yang juga menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat itu yang sedang menyarungkan kembali pedang tersebut di punggungnya

"Hmm… tentu saja. Buatku, dia itu tidak ada apa-apanya" ucap pemuda itu sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri

"Mengalahkannya mudah sekali bagiku!" lanjut pemuda itu masih membanggakan dirinya, membuat kedua pria yang telah di tolongnya sweatdrop termasuk authornya

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku tatsumi dan aku ini akan terkenal oleh seluruh Ibu Kota Kerajaan"Ucap pemuda bernama Tatsumi , Tiba-tiba salah satu pria di depan Tatsumi memincingkan matanya menatap Tatsumi..

"Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi terkenal di Ibu Kota Kerajaan?" tanya pria di depan Tatsumi

"Ya!" seru Tatsumi.

"Eh! tunggu! memangnya kenapa soal itu?" tanya Tatsumi pada kedua pria di depannya.

Kedua pria di depannya saling menatap sejenak

"Ibukota kerajaan bukan tempat harapan dan impian seperti yang kau pikirkan, nak" ucap salah satu pria itu

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tatsumi

"Kotanya memang hidup, tapi di sana ada monster lebih berbahaya dari naga tanah" jawab pria itu sambil menunjukan jempolnya kebelakang

"Apa?" tanya Tatsumi

"Maksudmu, di kota itu ada binatang berbahaya juga?" Lanjut Tatsumi dengan bingung

"Para manusia di sana… mereka manusia tapi hati mereka seperti monster" jawab pria itu

"Ibu kota penuh dengan orang seperti itu" lanjut pria itu

"Hmm… aku menghargai saranmu" ucap Tatsumi

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa kembali" lanjut Tatsumi dengan wajah cerah

"Aku… tidak, kami. Kami akan berhasil di Ibukota kerajaan, dan menyelamatkan desa kami!" seru Tatsumi membuat kedua Pria menatapnya heran

Skip

"Wah! luar biasa! jadi ini Ibukota Kerajaan." teriak girang Tatsumi sambil memandang Ibukota

"Ibukota terlihat damai ya" Gumam Tatsumi

"Jika aku mencari uang disini, aki bisa memberi seluruh desa!" seru Tatsumi sambil memandang kegiatan pasar di sekitarnya

Tatsumi pun berjalan dengan pelan sambil terus menatap kegiatan pasar tersebut menuju tempat pendaftaran tentara kerajaan

Skip

"Oh… kamu seorang pelamar juga, ya?" ucap panitia pendaftaran

"Isi formulir ini dan kembalikan padaku" ucap panitia tersebut

"Ini…" gumam Tatsumi sambil menatap formulir pendaftaran di gengaman tangan mereka

"Saya akan memulainya sebagai seorang prajurit rendahan?" Tanya Tatsumi

"Tentu saja." jawab panitia itu

"Siapa yang sudi menjadi prajurit rendahan?" tanya Tatsumi dengan cukup kencang

"Lihat kemampuanku… jika kamampuanku menjanjikan, jadikan kami sebagai seorang komandan?" tanya Tatsumi sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke wajah panitia pendaftaran

"KELUAR!" teriak panitia itu sambil menendang Tatsumi ke jalan dan mendarat dengan tidak sempurna dengan wajah menghantam aspal

"Itte"Ringis tatsumi yang wajahnya menghantam aspal dengan sempurna

"Apa-apan kau? kenapa kau tidak menguji kemampuanku? hah!" tanya Tatsumi sambil berdiri dan menatang panitia itu

"Jangan bercanda! karena kemunduran ekonomi, kami di banjiri banyak pelamar! ada batasan berapa prajurit yang kami sewa!" seru panitia itu panjang lebar membuat Tatsumi cengok

"Oh, begitu?" tanya Tatsumi

"Jika kau mengerti, pergilah dari sini, dasar anak nakal!" seru kembali panitia itu dan menutup pintu dengan keras

"Haah~" Tatsumi hanya bisa menghela napas kasar

"Hai!" tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita berambut pirang sedikit pucat menghampiri mereka

Tatsumi mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas menatap wanita bermata kuning itu dan berpakaian seksi berdiri di belakangnya

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menggangumu, pemuda-san." ucap wanita itu

"Ingin uluran tangan seorang wanita?" tanya wanita pirang itu yang bernama Leone

"Gaak!" tiba-tiba Tatsumi tersentak kaget karena menatap dada Leone itu yang terbilang besar yang dibalut kain hitam yang mengantung di atasnya

"Ja-jadi ini adalah Ibukota Kerajaan" ucap Tatsumi sambil berhayal yang aneh-aneh yanng wajah nya sangat sangat nista (Ren : Dasar mesum loh)

"Ada apa dengamu?" tanya Leone pada Tatsumi

Di kedua pipi Tatsumi merona dengan sedikit keringat disana

Terobsesi oleh mimpi mu untuk berhasil di Ibukota, kamu datang jauh-jauh ke sini dari desamu , ya?" tanya Leone

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Tatsumi yang berdiri mencoba menghilangkan fikiran kotornya

"Aku tahu semuanya" jawab Leone kepada tatsumi

"Ehem! ngomong-ngomong… aku tahu cara biar cepat disewa untuk melayani pemerintah" ucap Leone

"Benarkah?" tanya Tatsumi

"Hem! ingin tahu caranya?" tanya Leone pada Tatsumi

"Ya, ya!" seru Tatsumi Antusias

"Kalau begitu, traktir Onee-san makan, ya!" ucap Leone.

Skip

Glek!

Glek!

Glek!

Stemp!

"Heee~ minum di siang hari benar-benar fantastis!" ucap Leone yang di panggil Onee-san setelah meminum segelas besar sake di dalam sebuah bar. Tatsumi yang melihat cara minum wanita pirang itu hanya sweatdrop

"Kamu juga minumlah, kita bersenang-senang!" ucap Leone sambil menyerahkan sebotol sake pada Tatsumi

Tatsumi menghela napas untuk mengeluarkan semua emosinya

Bruk!

"Beritahu aku caranya disewa oleh pemerintah!" ucap Tatsumi sambil mengebrak meja

"Itu sih cukup mudah.. tapi, harus memiliki koneksi dan uang" ucap Leone sambil menatap pemuda di depannya

"U-uang?" tanya heran Tatsumi

"Aku mengenal seorang pria di militer, jika kalian memberinya uang, maka lebih cepat kalian disewa" jawab Leone

"Aku mengerti" ucap Tatsumi sambil meronggok isi ranselnya

"Apa dengan ini cukup?" tanya Tatsumi sambil menaruh sekantung uang di atas meja

"Oh, sangat cukup!" ucap Leone girang

"Dalam perjalanan ku ke sini, aku membunuh beberapa binatang buas untuk mengumpulkan hadiah" ucap Tatsumi sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan gaya membanggakan diri (Ren : Mulai dah -,-)

"Hmm… kamu cukup kuat, ya" balas Leone

"Kau akan menjadi seorang komandan dalam waktu singkat!" ucap girang Leone

"Oh… itu benar! sisanya ku serahkan padamu!" balas Tatsumi juga girang

Leone pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Kupikir pertemuanku denganmu menjadi pelajaran berharga"Ucap Leone sambil berbalik melambaikan tanganya

"Aku pergi dulu untuk menguruanya, jadi tunggu disini, ya!" ucap wanita itu sambil berbalik melangkahkan kakinya keluar bar itu

"Ha'i!" teriak Tatsumi dengan gembira sambil melambaikan tanganya

2 jam kemudian...

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Gumam Tatsumi menanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Mungkin dia sedang mengurusnya saat ini" jawab Tatsumi kepada dirinya sendiri

4 jam kemudian..  
Tatsumi menyanggah kepalanya dengan satu tangan membuatnya tetap terjaga walau rasa ngantuk menyerangnya

6 jam kemudian…

Tatsumi pun tertidur diatas meja

8 jam kemudian…

Tatsumi menatap sambil sweatdrop kursi yang tadi di tempati wanita pirang itu

"Sepertinya aku tertipu"Gumam tatsumi dengan wajah lesu

"Tuan, kami sudah mau tutup" ucap pelayan bar itu

"Oh, kami sedang menunggu seseorang…" ucap Tatsumi menanggapi pelayan tersebut

"Sepertinya kamu sudah tertipu" balas pelayan bar itu

"Apa saya bisa melaporkan ini?" tanya Tatsumi pada pelayan bar itu

"Orang yang ditipulah yang bersalah" jawab pelayan bara itu membuat Tatsumi bertambah lesuh

End of flash back

Sringgg

Terlihat Wanita Berambut Kuning-merah Aka naruto yang ingin jatuh dari langit

'Siapa itu'

Dan lelaki itu pun berlari dan menangkap Tubuh Naruto Ala bridal style, Tatsumi yang melihat wajah terlelap Naruto Agak merona

'Manis'Batin Tatsumi

Tatsumi pun berjalan kepinggir jalan dan mundudukan Naruto didekat tasnya, Tatsumi melihat suluruh tubuh Naruto dari rambut ke wajah, dan melihat oppainya yang agak terlihat karna jaket yang dipakainya sobek sana sini tatsumi saat melihat daerah itu sempat merona, Ia melanjutkan melihat tubuh naruto sampai kaki, Tatsumi mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini seperti malaikat yang baru saja jatuh dari langit (Naruto)

"Engggh"Naruto terbangun dari tidur manisnya, Karena ia merasa terganggu tidurnya

"Kau.. Siapa?"Tanya naruto kepada tatsumi

"Perkenalkan namaku Tatsumi, Nona.."

"Naruto, Uzumaki naruto Yorosiku Onegashimasu"Ucap naruto dengan senyumannya, Tatsumi yang melihat wajah naruto hanya memerah

"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajah kamu merah"Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan wajahnya menambah kesan imut, Tatsumi yang melihat tingkah naruto malah bertambah merah (Ren : Ckckck Dia merona naru, Bukan sakit. Dobe dobe # DirasenganNaru )

"Emm.. Aku tidak sakit, Sebaiknya kau mengganti baju mu, Karna baju mu sudah tidak layak pakai"Ucap tatsumi memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan tatsumi melihat Bajunya yang sudah sobek sana sini

"Hehehe, Apa boleh kau mengantarkan ku ketoko baju?"Tanya naruto

"Baiklah"

Skip

"Kenapa kita kesini"Tanya tatsumi melihat toko itu

Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya, Dan Ibu jarinya mengeluarkan darah dan dia membuat segel tangan

[Fuin]

Poff!

Muncul Kotak berwarna perunggu yang ada ditangan kanan Naruto

"Sudah, Ikut aku"Ucap naruto tak sadar kalau ia mengenggam tangan tatsumi. Tatsumi yang merasakaan tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto hanya merona dan dia melupakan yang dilakukan naruto tadi

Klingg

"Selamat datang"Ucap penjaga toko emas itu

"Emm.. Aku ingin menjual ini"Ucap naruto menaruh kotak itu dimeja dan menggigit jarinya, ibu jari naruto mengeluarkan darah dan menempelkan darah itu dikertas fuin itu

Cklek

Dan terlihat koin emas yang sangat banyak

"B-banyak sekali"Ucap penjaga itu

"D-dapat dari m-mana harta itu naru"Tanya tatsumi dan dibalas cengiran kuda Naruto

"Hehehe, Kalau satu keping emas ini dijual berapa harganya"Tanya Naruto kepenjaga toko itu

"Hmm.. Ini satu juta ryo"Ucap penjaga itu (Ren : Untuk sementara diAGK make Ryo dulu, Soalnya saya lupa mata uang di AGK -,- , Kalo ada yang tau tolong kasih tau Ren yah)

"Huum.. Ini"Ucap naruto dan mengasih 4 keping emas itu kepenjaga toko emas itu dan diterima oleh penjaga itu

"Ini nak"Ucap penjaga toko itu mengasih uang kenaruto 4 Juta ryo

"Arigato gozaimasu"Ucap naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya, Naruto pun berjalan keluar sambil menggandeng tangan tatsumi keluar toko itu

Skip

Ditoko Baju Wanita

"N-naru apa aku harus masuk juga"Tanya tatsumi

"Tentu, Karna aku minta pendapat mu nanti"Ucap naruto sambil menarik (Baca : Menyeret) tangan tatsumi masuk ke Toko baju wanita itu

Klingg

"Selamat datang"Ucap wanita penjaga toko baju itu

Naruto berjalan jalan untuk mencari baju yang cocok untuknya (Ren : iyalah buat kamu,Masa buat tatsumi # DiSerangAmaTatsumi ) sedangkan tatsumi sedang duduk dibangku yang kosong untuk menunggu naruto memilih bajunya

"Tatsumi kau tunggu disini yah aku ingin menyoba baju ini dulu"Ucap naruto dibalas anggukan tatsumi

Naruto masuk keruang ganti untuk mencoba baju pilihannya, Tatsumi duduk dibangku yang ada didepan ruang ganti itu

Srekk

Tirai itu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang menggunakan Baju Berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura dengan celana Pendek diatas lutut berwarna Hitam dengan High hils (Ren : Bener gak?) berwarna Hitam

"Bagaimana"Tanya naruto dibalas anggukan Tatsumi, Naruto tersenyum atas jawaban tatsumi dan ia masuk mencoba baju yang lain

Srekk!

Tirai itu terbuka dan terlihat naruto memakai baju U Neck dengan Warna Kuning bergaris garis putih senada dengan warna rambutnya dan memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang hanya sepinggang dan dibiarkan terbuka dan memakai Rok pendek diatas lutut dengan sepatu berwarna Hitam dengan stocking sampai paha

"Cantik"Gumam tatsumi

"Bagaimana"Tanya naruto memerah karna agak risih karna memakai rok

"Sangat cocok"

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil yang ini, kau tunggu diluar saja"Ucap Naruto

Tatsumi pun berjalan keluar toko baju wanita itu dan mununggu naruto diluar toko

Dan naruto keluar toko memakai baju yang dibilang tatsumi sangat cocok tadi

"Sudah selesai"Tanya tatsumi

"Sudah"Jawab naruto Sumringah

"Aku ada pertanyaan"

"Pertanyaan apa"Tanya naruto

"Naruto kenapa kau tadi jatuh dari langit?Apa kau bidadari yang ingin menolongku? Terus kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan benda dengan darah dan mengucapkan saja? Dan dari mana Emas sebanyak itu? Kenap.. Emmhh"Ucapan tatsumi terhenti karna naruto membungkam mulut tatsumi dengan tangannya

"Apa kau bisa menjaga informasi ini baik baik?"Tanya naruto dijawab anggukan tatsumi

"Huum.. Memangnya aku jatuh dari langit?"Tanya naruto dibalas anggukan tatsumi

"Aku jatuh dari langit karna ulah seseorang. Aku bukan bidadari. Sebenarnya aku ini berasal dari dimensi lain..""APA kau dari dimensi lain!"

"Jangan potong perkataan orang!"

"Baik"Ucap tatsumi

"Aku ini ninja dan..""Apa kau nin.."

Jduak

"Ittai"Ringis Tatsumi

"Jangan potong perkataan orang BAKAA!"ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan Tinjunya dengan rambut yang sudah berdiri dengan cabang Sembilan (Ren : Ckckck Habanero kedua. Buak buak duak jduak bug Blarr # DiBogemNaru Kushi)

"Sekali lagi kau memotong ucapan ku. Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan melihat hari esok TAT-SU-MI-KUN"Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum sangat manis,Tapi lain hal yang dirasakan tatsumi

"H-hai"Ucap Tatsumi terbata, Karena merasakan aura gelap yang menguar ditubuh Naruto

'Aku tidak boleh buat nya marah lagi'Batin Tatsumi

"Aku kesini diberi misi oleh seseorang untuk mendamaikan dunia ini, Aku mempunyai emas banyak karena orang yang memberikan misi ini yang memberikan emas ini"Ucap Naruto , tatsumi hanya ber'Oh'ria

"Emm.. Apa kau percaya dengan monster"Tanya Naruto

"Iya, Memangnya kenapa"

"Didimensi ku ada yang namanya biju, Biju itu monster Berekor, Setiap biju memiliki ekor berbeda beda misalnya ekor satu sampai ekor sembilan itu adalah biju. Dan Jinchuriki adalah wadah biju itu, Dan Aku adalah Jinchuriki dan Aku mempunyai kesembilan biju itu. Apa setelah kau mendengar cerita ku ini akan menganggap ku Monster"Ucap naruto yang matanya sendu. Tatsumi pun menggenggam kedua tangan naruto

"Memangnya ada Monster dengan wajah cantik dan manis? Dan kau bukan monster, Kau hanya wadah monster itu .Aku tak menganggap mu monster naru"Ucap Tatsumi, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Tatsumi langsung menangis

'DIA BERKATA JUJUR GAKI'Ucap Kurama

'B-benarkah'Tanya naruto Dijawab anggukan Kesembilan biju itu

Grepp

"Ehh"Tatsumi kaget karena dipeluk oleh naruto dan dia merona merasakan ada benda kenyal yang menubruk didaerah perutnya

"N-naru"."Hiks.. Untuk kali ini saja Hiks.."Potong naruto, Tatsumi mengelus pucuk kepala naruto. Tak lama naruto tertidur dipelukannya

Konoha side

At Hokage room

Terlihat Rokie 9 ditambah Sai dan para tetua konoha

"Karena aku ingin pensiun, Aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan hokage dan Yang akan menggantikan jabatan ku adalah Sasuke"Ucap Wanita berambut pirang pucat Aka Tsunade

'Sasuke'Panggil seseorang dari dalam dirinya

Minsdscipe ON

"Ini... Kau"Ucap sasuke saat melihat orang yang didepannya

"Yahh.. Bagaimana kabar mu"Tanya orang misterius itu

"Seperti yang anda lihat ***** . Ada apa ***** memanggil ku"Tanya sasuke to the point

"Aku ada..."

Mindscipe Off

"...Ke"

"...suke"

"SASUKE"Gertak tsunade

"Aku menolak"Jawab singkat dari sasuke (Ren : Kriteria Uchiha ckckck # DiKugutsuchiSasuke )

"Kenapa"Tanya Tsunade

"Aku kesini hanya karena si dobe, Karena dobe tidak ada aku akan keluar desa ini. Jika aku disini, Aku hanya akan teringat masa lalu ku dikonoha"Ucap sasuke dingin Sambil Mengeluarkan EMSnya

[Shunshin]

Bzzzt!

Sasuke menghilang dari ruangan hokage dengan Shunshin Raitonnya

MinaKushi side

Disuatu tempat

"Hai"Ucap MinaKushi barengan

"Baiklah 10 menit lagi aku..."

To be continued

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter2, Apa ini udah panjang word nya?

Yosh Reviewsnya minna-san


End file.
